dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spirit Bond
They changed the name last week from "Pandawa Master" to Pandawasta -- interesting enough. --Hoobry 22:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) This spell is really usefull and allows the Pandawa to attack brand new monsters. Basically, he'll play like a air sram with his Double: spawn your invocation next to an ennemy, then take position just one square too far for the ennemy to hit you. This ennemy will try to dodge the invocation again and again, always failing and loosing his turn. Then you just have to hit him from a distance with Melancholy or Pandatak. Be carefull, some monsters may have more agility than the Pandawasta does, and a high level air sram will certainly have too. Now ask a friend to give two more AP to your Pandawasta and this one will add 300 Vitality and 300 Agility, making him much harder to dodge and to kill. There's also the possibility to take this nice boost for yourself! When the Pandawasta has 8AP, use Karcham on him and when he'll use the boost, you'll theoricaly stole it. I tried once but the Pandawasta didn't use the boost, for a reason I don't know: if someone knows better, just tell us please. --Mike Just some notes on the above paragraph, from my own experience as a 100+ panda. 1. Yes, spirit bond can be used to increase the monsters available for solo play by a panda incredibly. It can also be a great addition to partyplay. Who doesn't love a high hp, high agility meat shield? While the +crit fails are negligible with fewer than 2 summons around (since few spells are less than 1/50 fail, many 1/100), the agility aspect (and hp/resist) can be used to great effect by a strategic player. A favorite new toy for me is Koalak Foresters and company. An int based Panda like myself can use to even greater effect--a bogey wand makes the Pandawasta nearly invincible. 2. As a rule, npc's do not ever buff themselves while carries, thy always exist state carried first. If they cannot, they pass. I'd long before spirit bond hoped the devs had overlooked stat stealing and tried to steal AP from an "explosive chest" -- alas, they simply pass. I've yet to witness any exceptions to this rule, personally. They run if they can; if not, they'll pass. Meditation: As Dofus as gone through its versions 1.20 on there has been many tweaks made to the Pandawasta's meditation. . . constantly changing whether or not he would cast the spell on a panda if they held him. As for 1.28 it is possible for the Wasta to give you his meditation buff, just pick it up so it starts its first turn with the additional ap in your arms.--Seuss (talk) 13:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :However, it is currently 1.29. Does he still cast it? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 22:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I tested it earlier, the Wasta does indeed cast it whilst being carried now. I know it didn't do several versions back, but am unsure of when it was changed. Galrauch (talk) 23:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes what I meant was this as of 1.28 he has been able to cast it on the panda. That is when the change happened.Seuss (talk) 23:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) As of the 2.0 Frigost update (first section) I'm sad to report the Pandawasta's meditation spell has gone back to being "unstealable". Seuss (talk) 10:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC)